Shots Fired
by Kumo13
Summary: Battlefields are often bloody, the soldiers even more so. With everything out in the open, will the B-shots be willing to understand, or will they continue to feel conflicted with their new standing with their friend. Part 5 of The Dragon's Blade series.


**Okay, so for those of you who didn't get that line Nagisa said to Samuru in the last part, this is going to be Karmagisa. Why? Because I fucking said so. Also you may have noticed that Nagisa was insinuating another thing in that line, can you tell me what that was? Also Basara can sorta see people's auras thanks to his connection to all that darkness stuff, so yup. Also sorry it took so long to update, I was a little stuck with this one.**

 **Disclaimer: It's on my christmas list.**

He couldn't help but shiver slightly at the fierce warning glares coming from the blue haired and red haired boy, who were still sitting protectively behind Rikki, who was still standing, daring the B-shots to say something that would hurt the dark blue haired boy.

Basara just stared at Rikki, he'd always known Rikki was more than he appeared, he could always feel the darkness that seemed to bubble just underneath the boy's skin. But how could a boy as kind and as sweet as Rikki be a killer!

Rikki had been the one to pull him back from the edge and kept him from drowning in the darkness.

So how could someone who has willingly taken the lives of another human being not be overwhelmed by that same darkness?

For the first time ever Basara looked at Rikki, really looked at him, and that's when he saw it. Rikki's powerful aura.

Rikki wasn't just sitting in his darkness like most would, he seemed to be thriving in it. It was the same with his two other friends as well. And it wasn't the corrupted evil kind of darkness, but more like a softer, warmer darkness, but in no way was it weak, it felt much like a sleeping panther. Calm and docile, but clearly dangerous.

Maybe Basara didn't know Rikki as well as he thought he did, maybe none of them did.

-BRAKE LINE-

Not surprisingly, it was Yuki who'd managed to calm down first and speak.

"It sounds an awful lot like the government took a bunch of misfits and turned them into living weapons and child soldiers to do their dirty work for them." Yuki stated with his usual calm tone.

For a moment there was simply silence. It's not like the fact was really untrue, all of the B-shots, even the thick headed Mizuru, had been thinking something along those lines.

Then the redhead, Karma, burst into loud slightly sarcastic laughter as he threw his head back against the couch.

"Hahahah! Oh god! That's just too perfect! I see why you like these kids Rikki, if this is what they're normally like." Karma drawled with a sarcastic smirk on his lips.

"Well yes, I suppose you could say that. Except, well if the government was looking for a squad of attack dogs, they went looking in the wrong place. Nobody tells us who to point our guns at except ourselves. Its part of the reason we're so picky when it comes to selecting missions." Nagisa sighed slightly as he rested his head on his fist while he perched his elbow on the armrest of the couch.

"Well I'm just going to assume that the version you told us is the abridged version-" Yuki started to say before he was interrupted by Karma. "Trust me, if we told you the full version you'd be traumatized and we'd be here for like another five hours." "-But what I'd like to know is why you continued with the assassination, how could you even? I mean taking a human life?! Why would you want to do that?" Yuki continued.

"Because the world is flawed and there are a lot of heavy hitter criminals out there. The worst of the worst, people send us info on them and offer to pay us good money to put them down. We do our own research and then give our response, if our answer is no it's usually cause we found more dirt on our client then on our target and decided to switch, if its a yes, well, let's just say we're good at what we do. It's complicated and hard to explain to someone who hasn't witnessed or been through what we have." Rikki explained calmly as he sat back down between the other two with his arms folded and his legs crossed.

"Hey sorry to disturb your angst fest over here, but you three are the only ones really available right now and I need a third person to go patrol with Picasso and Justice. So who wants to go?" The blond haired girl from earlier says as she sidles up next to the couch with the assassins seated in them.

"Why don't you go Rikki, you look like you could stretch your legs a bit. Don't worry about these guys we can answer any of their questions." Karma said to the red eyed boy with a bright reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" Rikki asked unsurely as he looked between his two best friends. "It's fine, I'm in charge of perimeter detail until Techno can get the security systems back up and running again anyways." Nagisa said with a calm smile on his lips.

"Ok then. Try not to traumatize them too much while I'm gone." Rikki said as he stood and followed the blond girl to the armory to grab some gear before he left the room accompanied by a couple other boys.

The group on the couches watched as the three left and once Rikki was out of sight the assassins focused their gazes on the B-shots.

Needless to say the B-shots were sufficiently intimidated.

"So that you don't misunderstand, we only take hits on high profile criminals who won't stop, ever. We don't just kill for fun." Drawled Nagisa with a warning look in his eyes.

"Alright, that doesn't make the situation much easier to swallow, but I suppose it helps. But do you mind me asking what exactly is going on? You mentioned before something about someone coming after you, why? And why are you still in Crestland if you didn't want us to find you?" Yuki asked again with his calm demeanor. Though Samuru could tell that the brunette was struggling to keep his calm just as much as the rest of them.

"Well about three days ago, several members of Shattered Moon were attacked by an unknown organisation. Whoever these people are, they know who all of us are. They didn't just target those of us on missions, but also those who were at their schools, homes and jobs. Luckily no one was killed and everyone managed to escape with minimal injuries. One of the last ones to be attacked was Rikki, which is why we were sent to go get him before they could kill him. As for why we stayed in Crestland, these people don't only seem to know who we are, but also were all our hideouts and HQ's are set up. We needed somewhere to regroup and operate from. Luckily for us, whenever one of us goes somewhere new, one of our objectives is to hunt down a potential spot to set up shop. Rikki found this place not that long ago and sent us the details. Because of this, this place is basically brand new and isn't even in our systems yet. So no one outside of Shattered Moon should know it exists, which makes it the perfect hiding place." Karma told the B-shots calmly with a slightly dark look in his eyes.

"So someone is hunting you all down? Do you know why?" Kamen asked, a look of conflicted concern on his face. It was clear that he didn't know much better what to think of the situation.

"Nope, but thats why were all here. Mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. So whoever these people are." Karma said with a grin, popping the p.

"We'll burn them from the face of the earth." Nagisa said calmly with a peaceful smile on his face that freaked th B-shots out quite a bit.

-BREAK LINE-

The B-shots asked a couple more questions, mostly about what Rikki was like in junior high.

"Hey! Karma, Nagisa! Midnight, Picasso and Justice have made contact with the targets. I have a drone near by and we've got a good view. Want to come check it out?" Yelled out the white haired boy who was sitting at the table with all the computers.

"Sure we'll be there in a sec! Come on you lot, let's go see what Rikki is up to." Karma said as he stood along with Nagisa.

A couple minutes later found the B-shots and the two assassins standing behind Tecno, who they learned was named Itona, who was working at a large computer screen trying to bring up the video footage.

Kamen looked around in wonder at the gadgets and robots that littered the tables around them in the makeshift workshop. His eyes stopped on a particularly large book that looked quite out of place. He moved forward and found that t was a photo album. Curious, he opened the album, only to be met with a picture of what he assumed were the E-class students and a giant yellow octopus with a smiley emoji for a face.

'What the fuck!?' Thought Kamen.

"Oh that's Korosensei. Don't be too alarmed, we're all very aware of how...unconventional he looked." A tall girl with neatly styled long brown hair said as she peered over Kamens shoulder.

"Oh uh, really? Uhmm I'm sorry but who are you?" Kamen asked a little nervously.

"Oh I'm Valkyrie, but you can call Kataoka. You're one of Rikki's friends right?." She asked with a friendly aura around her. He nodded.

"Hmmm, thought so. Try not to be too freaked out by everyone's glaring, they're just nervous what with everything that's been happening." She explained.

"Oh uh well ok." Kamen said a little uneasily. He wasn't stupid, he could feel the suspicious glares of over half the room on him and his friends.

"Hmm, oh, ha, I remember when we took that picture! Korosensei had just watched the Charlie's Angels movie the night before and as usual got really excited about it and insisted we take a picture with the Angels pose. And of course Karma, Nagisa and Rikki being the metaphorical golden trio of our class, got chosen to do it." Kataoka said as she pointed to a picture of what looked like Nagisa, Karma and Rikki doing the Charlie's Angels finger gun pose all while grinning at the camera. Kamen had to stifle a laugh as it was kinda funny.

"Of course what Korosensei didn't know was that Rikki had a gun hidden in his sleeve and managed to shoot one of Korosensei's tentacles off while he was distracted with taking the picture, but then moved away before Rikki could get in another shot." Kataoka continued with a fond little smile on her face. That is until she saw the mildly horrified look on Kamen's face.

"Huh, oh it grew back back silly. Korosensei had really fast regenerative abilities." She explained.

Before Kamen could respond Mizuru had waved him over to the computer screens.

"So what exactly are Rikki and those other guys doing?" Samuru asked Nagisa who was standing right next to him.

"Well you see every now and again whoever is after us sends out a search and destroy party to come find us. They already know that were in East city, they just don't know where. So what we've been doing is we've been making it seem like our hideout is somewhere in the other side of town by sending a couple of us at a time to hunt and take down these parties once they enter a pre ordained 200 meter radius. It's a misdirection tactic in order to buy us more time to figure out what's happening and to develop a plan of attack." Nagisa explained while gesturing to the map of East city that was pinned up against the wall.

"Hm, smart." Was all Samuru responded, because it was, but at the same he was still trying to digest all the info they'd been given. He was still trying to get past the whole Rikki is an assassin thing.

"Techno to Midnight Dragon, come in Midnight dragon." Itona spoke into the head set he'd just put on. Who was Midnight Dragon?

"Read you loud and clear Techno. Picasso, Justice and I are about to make contact with the targets." Came Rikki's voice. So Midnight Dragon must have been his code name.

"Drone is in position and we have visual of your targets, three heavily armed. Proceed with caution." Itona spoke in a monotone as his fingers flew across the keyboard, and like he said they could now see what looked like shipping area with large crates. Among the crates they could see three heavily armed men just like Itona said.

"Roger that." replied Rikki. Novu could almost see the grin he was probably wearing.

They watched as Rikki and the other two boys entered the scene.

"Leave peacefully and you get to leave." Said the dark haired boy who the blond girl from earlier had called Justice.

The men ignored them and instead opened fire, Rikki dove to the right behind an iron crate that would be about a as tall as his hips if he were standing, while the other two dove to the left behind a couple of taller crates.

"Oohhh, shots fired, you going to take that Justice?" Rikki said with a grin as he brought out one of his guns from the holsters on his hips.

"Shut up Midnight, before I put a round in you." Growled the slightly annoyed Justice.

"What is with everyone wanting to shoot me these days, first it's Nagisa, now it's these guys and now even you Justice! I thought I was supposed to be the lovable one?" Rikki said as he checked his gun and removed the safety.

"Sure whatever Midnight, let's just get rid of these freaks." Picasso said as he and Justice also brought out there guns.

"Fine, cover me." Rikki said very casually as he stood up, rolled on top of the crate till he was sitting up at the edge of the crate and facing the enemy with his arms raised in front of him before he pulled the trigger three times. And all within the span of a couple seconds. The three men fell to the ground.

"Bang." Rikki said with a grin on his face.

"Status report." Itona said calmly.

Rikki jumped off the crate and brushed himself off while reaching for the other pistol strapped to his other hip. "No injuries sustained on our side. As for our targets, one dead two critically injured. Hmm still need to work a bit on my aim I guess." He said as he continued walking forward. Justice and Picasso a few steps behind him. "Should I bring one back for interrogation?" Rikki asked.

"No, we tried that already. None of the foot soldiers know anything useful, just finish up and head back." Nagisa said into the mic on the desk.

"Ay, ay." He said as he stopped right between the still living of the three men. He raised his arms, a gun in each hand.

"You bastards messed with the wrong class." He said, before pulling the triggers and unloading two bullets into their skulls.

Rikki put his guns back into their holsters and turned to the other two. "Clean up the bodies I'm going to do a quick perimeter sweep to make sure there are no more before we leave. We should be back soon, over and out." Rikki said giving the orders quickly and calmly.

The B-shots continued to stare at the screen in shock, this was real, this wasn't just some nightmare.

 **Techno= Itona**

 **Valkyrie= Kataoka**

 **Angel= Kanzaki**

 **Screwball= Sugino**

 **Sunshine= Kurahashi**

 **Dead Eye= Chiba**

 **Athena= Nakamura**

 **Justice= well Justice is his actual name but he doesn't use it often so, meh**

 **Potion Witch= Okuda**

 **Ra= Isogai**

 **Apollo= Maehara**

 **Loki= Kayano**

 **Picasso= Sugaya**

 **Ares= Terasaka**

 **Ok, I admit I'm not crazy about how this turned out, hopefully I can make the next one better. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.**


End file.
